


Let Me Keep You Company

by angellwings



Series: (You Are) What You Love [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Set during 212, True Love, part 7 of 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: It's a good thing they won't be chasing Rittenhouse today because the amount of sleep they'd gotten the night before did not match the amount of energy they'd burned so far this morning.But that's what happens when you're making up for lost time.His Christmas present had gone over as well as he hoped. He'd seen it in the props department while Lucy and Rufus were deciding on clothes for Hearst's party and immediately thought of Lucy. There was no real logic behind it. He saw it, thought it would make her smile, and hid it under his hat. He had every intention of giving it to her before now but he'd never gotten the chance.





	Let Me Keep You Company

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **This one shot is doing double duty. It's part of the YAWYL series but also fulfilling one of the prompt game one shots I promised you guys forever ago. This is intended to take place between the deleted scene and Christmas morning with the rest of the team. It's short but saucy so hopefully you guys like it.
> 
> Also, it gets a BIT smutty so be warned lol.
> 
> See the note at the end for the prompts!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Angellwings
> 
> * * *

* * *

"Cause one of these things is not like the others.

Livin' in winter, I am your summer.

Baby doll, when it comes to a lover,

I promise that you'll never find another like,

Me.

I'm the only one of me,

Let me keep you company.

You're the only one of you,

Baby, that's the fun of you.

And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me."

-"Me!" By Taylor Swift Ft. Brendan Urie

* * *

It's a good thing they won't be chasing Rittenhouse today because the amount of sleep they'd gotten the night before did not match the amount of energy they'd burned so far this morning.

But that's what happens when you're making up for lost time.

His Christmas present had gone over as well as he hoped. He'd seen it in the props department while Lucy and Rufus were deciding on clothes for Hearst's party and immediately thought of Lucy. There was no real logic behind it. He saw it, thought it would make her smile, and hid it under his hat. He had every intention of giving it to her before now but he'd never gotten the chance.

He'd kept it well hidden while Jess was around. It's purpose went from gift to memento. He felt guilty at the time because it was detrimental to his attempts to fix his marriage to Jessica, but now that guilt was gone. There was a reason he could never let that ornament go. There was a reason he could never really let _Lucy_ go.

That reason led him to this bed with her. She is no longer just a memory he treasures in the middle of the night. She's real. She's here. She's _now_. It only made sense to give her the ornament. He doesn't need it to remember her by any longer.

The satin nightgown she'd thrown back on in the middle of the night is gone again. Thanks to their early morning present exchange. And Lucy is collapsed on top of him, catching her breath in between soft kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"Best Christmas ever, hands down," he says with a playful pat on her ass.

She laughs against the crook of his neck and he feels the shake of it transfer from her body to his. "Of _all_ your Christmases ever? Really?"

"I spent last Christmas pinned down in a desolate hellhole in Afghanistan," he replies honestly. "So, yeah, definitely my best Christmas."

He feels her stiffen and then after a lingering beat she rolls off of him with a sigh.

"Right," she says. "Delta Force ops don't stop for Christmas, I'd imagine." She stops to swallow thickly and then adds, "Who knows where you'll be next year."

Christ, he's unwittingly brought them to the subject of the future and his career.

"Lucy…"

"I know, I know. The orders are assigned. You don't get to choose where or _when_. Could be next week, next month—"

"Or today," he says with a nervous sigh.

"Today?" She asks in a small disappointed voice. "So soon?"

"Christopher and I want to try something and to do that she has to attempt to get a sort of rush put on my orders. And if it doesn't go the way I want then...yeah. Could be today," he says as he reaches over and pulls her into his side.

"But you and I just...I mean we _just_ started to figure this out…"

"I know," he replies. "But this is a risk worth taking, Lucy. If it works, then it could mean _more_ _time_ for us to figure it out."

Her eyes narrow on his thoughtfully while she rolls on to her side to face him. "If _what_ works?"

"I requested a transfer out of Delta Force." So much for playing it close to the chest until he gets his actual orders. He should have known that plan wouldn't work.

She gasps and swats at his bare chest in outrage. "Have you lost your mind? You—you can't give up Delta Force for me! You're too good, Wyatt."

Not the reaction he expected, but then when has Lucy Preston ever done what he expects her to do?

"You don't want me to stay?" He asks in concern.

"Of course I want you to stay," she answers immediately. "But I don't want you giving up a job you've worked hard at over me. What if you resent me for it later?"

He smiles softly at her and shakes his head. "Now who's lost their mind? Not gonna happen, babydoll."

"You don't know that," she disagrees.

"Yes, I do. Because I'm not transferring from Delta Force for you. I'm doing it for me," he explains. "Delta Force was great for me when I wanted to get lost for awhile. I could lose myself in it because I had nothing connecting me to the world — no home. That's not the case any more. I have Rufus. I have Christopher." With each name he leans closer to her lips, smirking the entire time. He's teasing her and based on her eyerolls, she knows it. "Jiya—"

"Okay, okay, just skip to my name, will you?" She asks with feigned frustration.

"But you said that I shouldn't—"

"Smart ass," she declares with a laugh. "I just want to support you doing whatever it is _you _want to do. Not what you think _I_ want you to do."

"I know that," he says as he slips his arms around her waist and settles his hands on her back. They're laying on their sides, chest to chest, and he _loves _it. "And what I want is to transfer to Special Projects at DHS and help Christopher finish off Rittenhouse. All while staying close _to you_."

The smile she gives him rivals only the sun for it's brightness. "Well, then...coincidentally, what makes you happy makes me _very_ happy."

"We still have to wait for the official order though," he reminds her. "The higher ups could already have something else in mind for me."

She shakes her head at him. "It'll work out. We've had too much bad luck lately. We're due for this string of good luck to continue. I wouldn't go so far as to say we're _owed_ it but…" she scrunches up her nose in a playfully thoughtful expression (that he finds entirely too cute) and shrugs. "We did save the world so…**.**"

He chuckles at her. "Mhm. You're saying because we saved the world, we deserve to wake up like this more often? Is that what you're saying?"

She kisses his shoulder and nods. "Exactly. Plus, you look so comfy, and cuddle-able. Morning you is adorable. I missed him."

She brings a hand up and traces a line over his bicep, his throat, his jaw, and then finally runs her slender fingers through his hair. It's reminiscent of waking up with her in Hollywood and he's struck by serene fulfillment. He'd yearned to have her back for a long time. He thought he'd lost _this_ forever. But here she is. Here they _both_ are. Battered and bruised but somehow _stronger_ together than ever before.

"And morning _you_ is very handsy," he tells her with a smug grin. "I definitely missed her too."

"You know, I have been very nice to you both times we've shared a bed. I never hogged the blankets. I didn't drool all over you or snore like a freight train and you repay me by calling me _handsy_?"

He could get used to bantering with her every morning. He's enjoying this light and frisky side of her. "Handsy is a _good thing_, Professor. I'll happily wake up with your hands all over me every morning from here on out."

She blushes and lets out a short bark of laughter that's as enchanting as it is charming. "Okay, fine. You win. I'll share the blankets with you."

"Thank God cause you already took all the pillows," he fires back as he tugs on the corner of the scratchy throw pillow he was forced to sleep on.

"Oh, you want another pillow, sweetheart?" She asks with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I'll give you another pillow."

In one swift motion, more graceful than she's ever managed before, she pulls a pillow from behind her and smacks him in the face with it.

He bats the pillow away and focuses an exaggerated glare on her. "_That_ was a mistake, Preston."

In the next moment, they're wrestling around on the mattress like a couple of flirty teenagers. Her booming laugh echoes through the room as he finally pins her underneath him, in a tangle of blanket and sheets.

"You, sir, have an unfair advantage," she tells him as he secures her wrists above her head.

"And _you_ are not as clumsy as you led me to believe, ma'am."

"Might be because I'm naked and there's no risk of tripping over a skirt," she says as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Not that he needed the reminder, but it sets fire to his veins all the same. She must sense that the switch has flipped from impish to sensual because as her eyes find his she grinds herself slowly against him. He groans and tilts his head back. His entire body tenses and then runs hot and cold.

Her curses when she does it again and releases her wrists to still her hips. "_Luce."_

Her hands find his face and yank his mouth down to hers. She tries to talk between deep, plundering kisses.

"You—" kiss. "—shortened—" two kisses. "—my name."

He moves his lips to the curve of her throat and speaks against the goosebumps rising across her skin. "Like it or hate it?"

Her hand skims along his side and then further downward to wrap around his hardness as it's pressed to her wet center.

"_Love_ it," she answers while she pumps him once and then slides her thumb over his tip.

"Fuck, _Luce_," he moans.

When he repeats her shortened name she guides him to her. "You were right," she says through a whimper as he thrusts all the way inside of her. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

Until next year, he thinks. Or the year after that. And all the Christmases after _that. _

He intends to keep her company for _many_ years to come. Through hard decisions, bantery mornings, and all the sexy pillow fights they can manage.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N: **Prompts used:
> 
> 38 - Have you lost your mind?
> 
> 72 - You look so comfy, and cuddle-able.
> 
> 43 - I'll share the blankets with you.


End file.
